NEW STAR EVOLUTION
NEW STAR EVOLUTION is an insert song that appeared for the first time in episode 9. It is sung by DearDream. Its full version was released before the anime on March 16, 2016. Tracklist #NEW STAR EVOLUTION #Infinity・Sky #Dream Greeting! #NEW STAR EVOLUTION (Instrumental) #Infinity・Sky (Instrumental) #Dream Greeting! (Instrumental) Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Kakenukero hikari no FIVE Wow (Wow) Can't stop melody (Hey!) Ichiban no hoshi ni nare! To shine!! (Days) Ichinichi ga sa (Past) Atto iu ma de (What!) shigekiteki de (Twinkle starting) (Fight!) Motto motto umakunare seichō shitai (Make my day) Kanōsei wa (Yes!) kagirinai no sa (Try!) Idonderu yo (Give me more chance) (Fight!) Hayaku hayaku oitsukitai oitsukaretai! Sō itsu no ma ni ka muchū ni natteta Datte bokura no miteru saki wa Reach for sky Onaji basho Utaou ze LIVE! Boku to Odoritai LIVE! Minna de (Feel my heart) Sora wo hashiri matataku yō ni kirakira Ride on time! Moeyou ze DIVE! Itsumo Hajimari no DIVE! Koko kara (Feel so fine!) Subete kakete nozomu mirai Never give up zettai! Todoketai Be my dream (Wow wow) |-|Kanji= カケヌケロヒカリノFIVE Wow(Wow) Can't stop melody (Hey!) イチバンノホシニナレ! To shine!! (Days) 1日がさ (Past) あっという間で (What!) 刺激的で (Twinkle starting) (Fight!) もっともっと上手くなれ　成長したい (Make my day) 可能性は (Yes!) 限りないのさ (Try!) 挑んでるよ (Give me more chance) (Fight!) 早く早く追いつきたい　追いつかれたい! そういつの間にか夢中になってた だって僕らの見てる先はReach for sky おなじ場所 歌おうぜLIVE! 僕と 踊りたいLIVE! みんなで (Feel my heart) 空を走り瞬くように キラキラRide on time! 燃えようぜDIVE! いつも 始まりのDIVE! ここから (Feel so fine!) すべて賭けて臨むミライ　Never give upぜったい! 届けたい Be my dream (Wow wow) |-|English= Run through the ray of FIVE Wow (Wow) Can’t stop melody (Hey!) Become the first star To Shine! (Days) A one day full (Past) Ends so quickly (What！) Excitingly (Twinkle starting) (Fight！) I want to get better and better I want to grow up (Make my day) The possibility (Yes！) is endless! (Try！) We’ll challenge it (Give me more chance) (Fight！) I want to catch it up quickly I want to be caught up with！ Yes, without realizing, I was already in trance After all, what we’re seeing ahead is Reach for Sky The same place Sing it LIVE! With me I want to dance it LIVE! With everyone (Feel my heart) Run on the sky like we’re blinking, sparkling Ride on time! Blaze ourselves and DIVE! As always It’s the beginning of DIVE! From now on (Feel so fine!) Betting on everything, a future to look out Never give up, surely! I want to send it Be my dream (Wow wow) Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Kakenukero hikari no FIVE Wow (Wow) Can't stop melody (Hey!) Ichiban no hoshi ni nare! To shine!! (Days) Ichinichi ga sa (Past) Atto iu ma de (What!) shigekiteki de (Twinkle starting) (Fight!) Motto motto umakunare seichō shitai (Make my day) Kanōsei wa (Yes!) kagirinai no sa (Try!) Idonderu yo (Give me more chance) (Fight!) Hayaku hayaku oitsukitai oitsukaretai! Sō itsu no ma ni ka muchū ni natteta Datte bokura no miteru saki wa Reach for sky Onaji basho Utaou ze LIVE! Boku to Odoritai LIVE! Minna de (Feel my heart) Sora wo hashiri matataku yō ni kira kira Ride on time! Moeyou ze DIVE! Itsumo Hajimari no DIVE! Kokokara (Feel so fine!) Subete kakete nozomu mirai Never give up zettai! Todoketai Be my dream (Wow wow) (High!) Taion wa mō (Burn!) agari ppanashi (What!) Dakedo chitto mo (Twinkle dancing) (Fight!) Tsukarenai yo yoake made odotte itai! Mō ki ga tsuitara ichibu mitai ni Hanare nakute daiji ni shitai Each for flair Kanjiteru (Sā tobitatouyo!) Yorokobi wo LIVE! Boku to Wakeaeba LIVE! Minna de (Feel my heart) Shiranai sekai kiri hiraite dokomade demo Go! Koeyou ze DIVE! Asu e Tomaranai DIVE! Sō daro？ (Feel so fine!) Bokura nari no katachi de ima Never give up on you! Todokeru yo Kokoro no domannaka zutto atta samishisa Kage bakari otteta osanai hi no kioku Dareka no (shiawase mitsukete wa) egao ni (ureshiku natte ita) Kirameiteru ichiban boshi Reach for sky kimeta nda! Utaou ze LIVE! Boku to Odoritai LIVE! Minna de (Feel my heart) Sora wo hashiri matataku yō ni kira kira Ride on time! Moueyou ze DIVE! Itsumo Hajimari no DIVE! Kokokara (Feel so fine!) Subete kakete nozomi mirai Never give up zettai！Todoketai (Bokura ni mirai e) Never give up zettai! Tsukamitai! Be my dream Wow wow Tsukinukero hikari no FIVE Wow (Wow) Endless melody (Hey!) Itsutsu boshi tori ni yukou! To shine!! |-|Kanji= カケヌケロヒカリノFIVE Wow(Wow) Can't stop melody (Hey!) イチバンノホシニナレ! To shine!! (Days) 1日がさ (Past) あっという間で (What!) 刺激的で (Twinkle starting) (Fight!) もっともっと上手くなれ　成長したい (Make my day) 可能性は (Yes!) 限りないのさ (Try!) 挑んでるよ (Give me more chance) (Fight!) 早く早く追いつきたい　追いつかれたい! そういつの間にか夢中になってた だって僕らの見てる先はReach for sky おなじ場所 歌おうぜLIVE! 僕と 踊りたいLIVE! みんなで (Feel my heart) 空を走り瞬くように キラキラRide on time! 燃えようぜDIVE! いつも 始まりのDIVE! ここから (Feel so fine!) すべて賭けて臨むミライ　Never give upぜったい! 届けたい Be my dream (Wow wow) (High!) 体温はもう (Burn!) 上がりっぱなし (What!) だけどちっとも (Twinkle dancing) (Fight!) 疲れないよ夜明けまで踊っていたい! もう気がついたらイチブみたいに 離れなくて大事にしたいEach for flair 感じてる (さあ　飛び立とうよ!) 喜びをLIVE! 僕と 分けあえばLIVE! みんなで (Feel my heart) 知らない世界　切り拓いてどこまででもGo! 越えようぜDIVE! 明日へ 止まらないDIVE! そうだろ？ (Feel so fine!) 僕らなりのカタチで今　Never give up on you! 届けるよ 心のどまんなか　ずっとあった寂しさ 影ばかり追ってた幼い日の記憶 誰かの (シアワセみつけては) 笑顔に (嬉しくなっていた) 煌めいてる一番星　Reach for sky決めたんだ! 歌おうぜLIVE! 僕と 踊りたいLIVE! みんなで (Feel my heart) 空を走り瞬くように　キラキラRide on time! 燃えようぜDIVE! いつも 始まりのDIVE! ここから (Feel so fine!) すべて賭けて臨むミライ Never give upぜったい！届けたい (僕らのミライへ) Never give upぜったい! 掴みたい! Be my dream Wow wow ツキヌケロヒカリノFIVE Wow (Wow) Endless melody (Hey!) イツツボシトリニユコウ! To shine!! |-|English= Run through the ray of FIVE Wow(Wow)　Can’t stop melody (Hey！) Become the first star To Shine! (Days) A one day full (Past) Ends so quickly (What！) Excitingly (Twinkle starting) (Fight！) I want to get better and better I want to grow up (Make my day) The possibility (Yes！) is endless! (Try！) We’ll challenge it (Give me more chance) (Fight！) I want to catch it up quickly I want to be caught up with！ Yes, without realizing, I was already in trance After all, what we’re seeing ahead is Reach for Sky The same place Sing it LIVE! With me I want to dance it LIVE! With everyone (Feel my heart) Run on the sky like we’re blinking, sparkling Ride on time! Blaze ourselves and DIVE! As always It’s the beginning of DIVE! From now on (Feel so fine!) Betting on everything, a future to look out Never give up, surely! I want to send it Be my dream (Wow wow) (High！) My body temperature just (Burn！) keeps increasing (What！) But not even the slightest (Twinkle dancing) (Fight！) I feel tired, I want to dance until dawn comes! After I realized, like a part of something I don’t want to let go, I want to treasure it Each for flair I can feel it (So, let’s jump right away!) A happiness of LIVE! With me A LIVE that can be shared! With everyone (Feel my heart) Cutting through an unknown world, Go wherever it is! Transcend and DIVE! Into tomorrow An unstoppable DIVE! Yes, isn’t it? (Feel so fine!) Now, with a shape in our style Never give up on you! I’ll send it to you Right inmost of my heart There’s always loneliness inside A memory of the young me Who was only catching up with the shadow Someone’s (happiness is found) into smile (became happy) The first star sparkling so bright Reach for sky, I’ve decided! Sing it LIVE! With me I want to dance it LIVE! With everyone (Feel my heart) Run on the sky like we’re blinking Sparkling Ride on time! Blaze ourselves and DIVE! As always It’s the beginning of DIVE! From now on (Feel so fine!) Betting on everything, a future to look out Never give up, surely! I want to send it (To my future) Never give up, surely! I want to seize it! Be my dream Wow wow Run through the ray of FIVE Wow(Wow)　Endless melody (Hey！) We’ll take the five stars! To shine!!Translation by dream-fes songs Mobile App NEW STAR EVOLUTION is a song of the Pops genre which features the Peace Parade brand. It is immediately available to new players. There is currently only one version of the song available in game. Versions Trivia *NEW STAR EVOLUTION is a song that is found in DearDream's debut single. Coincidentally, this song is used as the debut song for the unit in the anime. Audio :Does not work on any medium that does not support the .ogg audio format. Video Gallery Dream Festival Ep.9 DearDream- New Star Evolution|TV ver. DearDream デビューシングル「NEW STAR EVOLUTION」 - Music Video|Full ver. References Category:Game Category:Songs Category:Music Category:Insert Songs Category:Anime Category:Season 1